Todo en familia
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Syaoran accedió a casarse con ella, pues estaba seguro de su amor por Sayumi. Sakura lo hacía porque necesitaba salir de la asfixiante vida que sus padres le tenían planeada y ayudar a su hermana. El único problema es que no tomaron en cuenta que el AMOR puede cambiarlo todo


_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Lulu Masen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hello!_ Bueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Y ya se lo que se preguntan ¿Otra? Pes sí otra hehe espero realmente y le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Así que sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La Boda**

Las campanas parecían repicar por toda la ciudad o al menos eso creía Sakura, quien estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello con la ayuda de su madre y su hermana. Su peinado era sencillo al igual que el vestido que luciría en la ceremonia. Aquello se debía principalmente a lo precipitado de su matrimonio, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era feliz y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando estuvo preparada las dos mujeres que estaban con ella sonreían complacidas por lo hermosa que se veía, camino unos pasos hasta el espejo para comprobar por si misma lo que ellas no paraban de decirle.

- Syaoran es muy afortunado. Te ves preciosa hija – Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y sintió como unas lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

- Gracias madre – Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió de su cuarto rápidamente, de otra manera no podría dejar de llorar.

Su hermana Sayumi la miraba fijamente y trataba de sonreírle, luego le murmuro muy bajito:

- ¿Estás segura? – Se veía tan preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

- Si nunca antes me había sentido tan segura de algo – Tomo con fuerza las manos de su hermana y le sonrió con autentica felicidad.

- No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, Sakura aun estamos a tiempo.

- Tú ya te has sacrificado mucho por esta familia Sayumi-chan, ya va siendo hora que alguien también lo haga por ti.

- Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio ¿Qué pasa si tú te enamoras? – Le arreglo unos cabellos rebeldes.

- Eso no sucederá.

Su hermana estaba por rebatirla cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron, era su hermano Touya quien les avisaba a ambas que todo estaba preparado para que partieran a la iglesia. Sakura con una sonrisa le dijo que en un momento se marcharían.

- Sayumi-chan, estoy segura y lo hago por ti – Beso su mejilla y salió rápidamente de su cuarto.

Syaoran estaba nervioso y miraba una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, por alguna extraña razón creía que Sakura podría arrepentirse, pesa a que fue ella a quien se le ocurrió tan "brillante" plan, se había reprendido las últimas semanas por haber accedido a semejante locura, pero un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ¿no?

Amaba a Sayumi Kinomoto desde el primer día que la vio, su sonrisa tan cálida y sus cabellos rubios, la hacían similar a un ángel y a él simplemente había perdido la cabeza por ella. El problema es que al conocerla, él era simplemente un pobre soldado que no tenía nada más que ofrecerla que su amor y dos manos trabajadores.

En un primer momento eso pareció suficiente para su Sayumi, pero luego de varios malos negocios la familia Kinomoto estaba casi en la ruina, si no hacían algo pronto lo perderían todo y casi fue así hasta la aparición de Eriol Hiragizawa III y aquella propuesta que les cambio la vida a todos, incluido él.

Ahora él era Syaoran Lee _Conde de Barnes,_ si aquel titulo hubiese llegado tan solo unos años antes su vida hubiese sido totalmente distinta y hoy estaría uniendo su vida a la mujer que amaba y no a la hermana de esta, Lady Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura no dejaba de repetirse en el carruaje que aquello era lo mejor de podía hacer, si no se casaba con Syaoran su vida estaba destinada a quedarse con sus padres hasta que estos murieran o ella lo hiciera primero de aburrimiento. No había que malentenderla ella amaba a su familia, pero como era la hija menor de los Kinomoto y ya había rechazado un par de propuestas de matrimonio, se entendía que había decidido quedarse soltera y cuidar de sus padres hasta que dejaran este mundo.

Sus planes no podían estar más lejos que aquello y cuando vio que estaba por quedar atrapada en su propia familia, encontró en Syaoran el escape perfecto y su alocado plan comenzó tomar forma. Era tan sencillo que de alguna manera todos salían ganando, Syaoran finalmente podría estar junto a Sayumi y ella, pues obtendría lo que más deseaba en la vida ser libre, que por fin dejaran de meterse en su vida, opinando y decidiendo sobre ella.

Su hermana merecía estar con Syaoran, después de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido por la separación. Su alma romántica salía a flote al recordar la triste historia de amor inconclusa, para Sakura nadie merecía ser más feliz que ellos.

Su hermana tuvo que casarse con Eriol para salvar a su familia de la ruina, aunque nadie nunca lo decía, Sakura siempre creyó que de alguna manera ella había sido vendida a ese hombre tan detestable, que incluso muerto logró como mantener a Ino bajo su yugo.

Sabía que no era de buena cristiana sentir alegría por la muerte de alguien, pero cuando Touya llegó aquella lluviosa tarde noviembre, contándoles a toda la familia que el marido de su hermana acababa de morir, una parte de su alma sintió alegría por Ino, finalmente podría ser feliz lejos de la escoria de Eriol, pero nada era tan bueno en la vida.

Durante los dos años que de matrimonio Eriol no solo se había comportado como socio de los negocios Kinomoto, sino que gracias a la ayuda del inescrupuloso administrador y otra gente de igual calaña se fue apropiando de todas las propiedades de la familia y solo lo supieron el día que se leyó el testamento. Todas y cada una de las pertenencia de los Kinoto eran ahora de los King, por ende también de Sayumi, el problema era que dentro de las clausulas que había estipulado el ahora muerto Eriol había una que encadenaba a su hermana, ella solo sería dueña de todo si dentro de los próximos doce años le guardaba un luto riguroso a su marido, llevando una vida intachable e integra, si llegaba a incumplir aquello todo pasaría a manos de su primo Takashi Yamazaki que era incluso peor que King III.

- Llegamos Sakura – La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que casarse con Syaoan Lee era lo correcto.

Bajo con su ayuda del carruaje y dio un largo respiro para infundirse valor, no es que temiera casarse con él, pero conociendo su torpe naturaleza le aterraba realmente caminar por aquella nave central y caer.

- Te ves hermosa pequeña – Le susurro dulcemente su padre mientras caminaban por aquel corredor.

- Muchas gracias papá – Le dio un sueva apretón en la mano que descansaba sobre su brazo.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres cierto Sakura? – Aquella pregunta descoloco a Sakura, acaso su papá le estaba dando pie para que se arrepintiera.

- Si, nunca he querido nada más.

- Siempre lo has amado ¿no es cierto?

No supo que responderle, solo lo miro de reojo, para luego clavar su vista hacia adelante y ver que a solo unos pasos estaba Syaoran quien la esperaba al pie del altar. Se veía tan guapo que quitaba el aliento con su traje.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban juntos en el lugar. Su padre tomo su mano y se la entrego a Syaoran, en señal que a partir de ahora, ella sería parte de él.

Le susurro muy suave:

- ¿Lista?

- Como nunca antes lo había estado – Y aquello lo decía totalmente en serio.

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
